


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by kxtsukiyuri



Series: Song Fics [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age of Ultron, Dream Sequence, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Other, Why Did I Write This?, magic induced fear dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxtsukiyuri/pseuds/kxtsukiyuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Say nighty-night and kiss me;</p>
<p>Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me.</p>
<p>While I'm alone, blue as can be,</p>
<p>Dream a little dream of me...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

Steve is still on the ship in Wakanda. In the back of his mind, he knows that. But this dance hall seems so... real. So familiar. These are people he knew, boys he'd fought the war with and the girls he'd seen in their pictures.

  But there's something wrong. The music is too loud, the colors too bright, the laughter too buoyant, the smiles too wide. He looks down, and he’s not in the Cap suit anymore. Instead, he’s in a pristine uniform, with all the medals pinned on. He wanders into the middle of the dance floor, looking around for somebody, anybody, to help explain this to him. But then he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns, and all emotions except an intense and burning longing are gone, because it's _her._

  It's _Peggy,_ his Peggy, his beautiful, wonderful Margaret Carter. She's in a navy blue skirt suit with white piping along the edges, and she has a pretty pink flower in her hair.  

  “Peg.” He whispers on a soft exhale. She steps forward, smiling, and touches his cheek with her fingertips.

  “Steve.” She says quietly. He covers her hand on his face with his own hand, cupping the back of her neck with the other as she wraps an arm around his waist. He leans down, pressing their foreheads together.

  “Sorry I’m late, Peg.” He says, his eyes shut tight to prevent the tears from flowing down his cheeks. Though he can't see it, she smiles, saying softly,

  "You're here now. I've been waiting. Are you ready for our dance?" Steve's mind is trying to scream at him that this is wrong, he has to snap out of it. He blocks out the noise and nods, opening his eyes again. Now he can see Peggy's smile, and all of a sudden, the noise in the room goes down. The dance floor is empty except for them, and the band is playing a soft song. Steve manages to identify it as ‘Dream a Little Dream of Me’, and he swears that it really is Ozzie Nelson. He and Peggy start swaying together slowly, and the people in the crowd watch, whispering amongst themselves, _Oh, how lovely,_ and _Aren't they just the prettiest couple you ever did see?_

  Peggy stands on her tiptoes to kiss Steve, but is only able to reach his chin. She stands levelly again, giggling softly.

  "Remember when I used to be taller than you?" She asks, her voice bubbly and happy. Steve smiles and leans down, pressing his lips against hers. Her lips are soft and sweet, and she leans up into the touch, moving the hand on his cheek around to the back of his neck. She pulls away after a moment, resting her head on Steve's shoulder.

  "The war's over, Steve. We won," She steps back, holding his hand gently. "We can go home." She says, and then she's gone. In fact, everyone is gone -- the band, the people at the tables. All of them have vanished. Behind him, a voice says,

  "She's right, you know." Steve whips around, knowing who it is before he turns, and manages a soft " _Oh._ "

  Bucky grins and steps toward him. He's in a uniform too, his cover cocked to the side on his head.

  "Hey, Buck." Steve says quietly.

  "Hey, Stevie," Bucky replies. "Miss me?"

  "God, so much," Steve says, wrapping his arms around Bucky and resting his head on the other man's shoulder. "I missed you so much, Bucky." Bucky hugs Steve back, cradling the back of his head.

  "Well, I'm here now. It's okay, Steve. You heard what Peggy said. We can go home." Bucky pulls back, looking at Steve with love and elation in his eyes.

  "We can go _home,_ " He repeats. "Back to Brooklyn, you and me against the rest of the world. 'Til the end of the line." Steve smiles and laughs, then swallows, his smile wavering. Bucky frowns.

  "What's wrong?" He asks, concerned.

  "We can't, Buck." Steve says, his voice cracking on the word can't.

  "Why?" Bucky questions, as if Steve is being completely unreasonable. Steve shakes his head and presses a quick kiss to Bucky's lips.

  "I'm sorry. We just can't," He huffs a laugh. "It's not you, it's me."

  "Steve, whatever's wrong, we can work it out. Can't we?" Steve's shoulders sag and he takes a step back, glancing at the tables on the other side of the room. He turns back, and Bucky's gone, with only the echo of _We can go home_ lingering in the air. Steve squeezes his eyes shut, and when he opens them, he's back on the boat. Clint's helping him stand and walk away... somewhere.

  "That witch really did a number on you guys," He says to Steve. "We're gonna get you, Thor, and Tasha back to the jet quick as we can, all right?" Steve nods, wiping his face. Clint hands him a wadded up tissue from his pocket.

  "Walk it off, buddy," He says, smacking Steve's chest. "We'll be outta here in no time." Steve closes his eyes, but quickly opens them again after hearing a trumpet and drums. He won't be able to sleep for a while. If he does, he might not want to wake up again, and we can't have that, can we?

  

 

 


End file.
